A Present For Hermione
by LovelyMistake94
Summary: Hermione's Friends have known She has a Crush on the Bat of the Dungeons For a While so thet decide to do something about it for her on her birthday. One-shot SS/HG , HG/SS
1. Chapter 1

**So This is my first written fanfiction and I will happily listen to creative criticism and/or ideas/ requests for future stories. ~AMELIA~**

"Happy Birthday Hermione!" Harry , Ron and Ginny cheered just after midnight on Hermione's eighteenth birthday.

"Thanks guys that's sweet of you", said Hermione morosely .

"You're not still mopping about how the great git bat of the dungeons doesn't notice you and insults you every chance he gets during Potions class are you?" Ron inquired.

"SHUT UP RON!" Yelled Harry, Ginny and Hermione at the same time.

"Fine I just don't get what you see in him he either ignores you or insults you every time you two come in contact with each other , either way it's getting late so I'm going to go , I'll see you guys in the morning." Ron stated as he made his way to the Stairs leading to 7th year boys dormitory.

"Ron's right it's late we should all go and get some rest" Hermione Murmured as she stood up from on the couches that were spread throughout the Gryffindor common room.

"Okay oh by the way Hermione , hope you don't mind but we left your birthday present lying on your bed for you", Ginny replied.

"That's fine Gin, and thanks for staying up with you guys. I'll see you guys at breakfast, goodnight," Hermione called as she walked to the tapestry that covered the entry to her head girl's room.

"Good night Mione," Harry and Ginny replied as Hermione disappeared behind the tapestry.

"What do you think the likely hood that they won't kill us when they find out what we did?" asked Harry.

"Highly unlikely we're total dead meat," replied Ginny.

"So in other words we should run for the hills?" Harry asked.

"Yup!" Ginny chirped before her and Harry bolted for their respective dorms.

After Hermione entered her dorm room she proceeded to spell the candles lit that laced her room. She jumped when she realized exactly what her birthday present was supposed to be,

" Professor Snape?" Hermione Gasped as she looked towards her bed where Snape Lay with his wrists and ankles bound in red ribbon to the four-poster bed. He wore nothing except for the red bow that covered his pelvic region.

"How did this happen ?", She inquired as she removed the ribbon that prevented the potions professor from speaking.

"That is what I'd like to know Ms. Granger , your dunderhead have it in their heads that I would make a good birthday present for you and somehow thought it would be a good idea to use that bloody invisibility clock and knock me unconscious and tie me up in the form of a blasted present. Now if you would kindly untie me so that I may go murder those idiots you call friends," Snape sneered.

"Now professor I don't think that's going happen , that would be an awful waste of a birthday present don't you think?" Smirked Hermione as Snape's eyes went as she moved closer to the red bow that covered his pelvic area.

"This is going to be fun," Hermione grinned as she began to undo the red ribbon bow much to the shock of the now gob smacked potions master.

Suffice to say neither made it to the Great Hall the next morning much to the glee of two Gryffindors and a twinkle-eyed headmaster

 **Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed it I know that it's not the best writing in the world but I hope it okay for a first attempt Don't Forget to Favorite and Review both would be much appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ Anything you recognize doesn't belong to me. Anything you don't recognize such as the plot more than likely belongs to me. I earn nothing from this other than my own entertainment.  
 _ **A/N:**_ I know it's been over a year since I posted but things got a little crazy in personal and real life but a lot of you wanted to see a continuation to this particular story even though I wrote it intending for it to only be a one-shot but taking a look at this story over a year later I decided I would give it a bit more attention and continue it again for maybe another chapter or two depending on how you readers respond to it. So here it goes…

 **Previously on A Present for Hermione…**

 _ **"This is going to be fun," Hermione grinned as she began to undo the red ribbon bow much to the shock of the now gob smacked potions master.**_

 _ **Suffice to say neither made it to the Great Hall the next morning much to the glee of two Gryffindors and a twinkle-eyed headmaster.  
**_  
Chapter 2

" I still can't believe your Gryffindorks pulled the stunt that they did and that they are accepting and encouraging of us being together. I NEVER thought something like that or this could or would ever happen." Mussed Snape as he and Hermione snuggled on the sofa in his chambers. It had been two weeks since Harry and Ginny had kidnapped Severus and tied him to Hermione's bed like a present to be unwrapped and Hermione and Severus began seeing each other.

"I'm more surprised how little convincing it took to get you to agree to date me..." Hermione quipped.

"Well you know I only agreed for the unlimited free sex…" replied Snape sarcastically for which Hermione proceeded to smack him upside the back of his head.

"OUCH WOMAN! There is no need to be violent to my person you minx", cried Severus.

"That was extremely rude of you to say Severus and you know it. You're lucky I like you so much otherwise I would have sent my birds at you like I did to Ron." Replied Hermione as she got comfortable against Severus once again.

" I know Dear Heart but it's too much fun to rile you up," smirked Severus.

"Yeah yeah I know, but still, I thought you would be pissed as high hell after what Harry and Ginny did. But no, instead you consented to a relationship with me, gave Ginny and Harry only ONE detention which you made them serve with Hagrid of all people and Gryffindor lost only five points for both. Suffice to say that was not how most people would have expected for to respond to such actions."

"I know. But when I think about it, which is worse for them. Purposely putting and seeing their professor in his birthday suit or a month worth of detentions with Filch?"

"Personally I know what I'd choose as a worse fate but I'm sure Harry and Ginny would disagree with me on that but then again they did undress you and tie you to my bed"

"True and for the eventual outcome we can thank them but they did still attack a professor for which they had to face some sort of disciplinary action."

"I know and I thank you for being lenient with that"

"Just how thankful are you my little minx?" smirked Snape with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh very thankful, but as much as I would adore being able to show you just how thankful I am . Unfortunely I have studying to complete" said Hermione as Snape peppered kisses to her neck.

"Oh I think you my little miss-know-it-all could stand to take a break. And I know of some very pleasurable things that could be done during said break" said Snape with a Cheshire cat grin on his face.

"Do you now? Well how about you show me these things you speak of huh?", smirked Hermione as Severus stood and picked up Hermione and proceeded to carry her towards his bedroom.

 _ **A/N:**_ okay yeah, I know that this is pretty much all talk and before I get another Review saying that I need a beta which yeah, I know I should use a beta, but I have no clue where to find one. But , honestly I don't really know where I want to go with this story so I ask that if you have any suggestions or requests for this story please let me know so that I can have some Idea of where you as the readers want this story to go because currently there will only be one more chapter minimum after this one and It will be an epilogue if I don't come up with or get any ideas to make this story last. And as this story has the most reviews and views of all my stories so far, I want you guys and gals to have your say in it okay? Please review, follow and favorite.


End file.
